A vehicle body is ordinarily equipped with various interior decorative members attached to the structural members forming part of the vehicle body. Typical of such internal decorative members is a composite plywood board lined with a decorative web and having a fixture attached to the inner face of the plywood board by means of staples or studs or with use of an adhesive. The plywood board is assembled to any structural member of the vehicle body with the fixture on the board secured to the vehicle structural member by suitable fastening means.
Where the fixture is thus secured to the plywood board by means of staples or studs, there is a likelihood that cracks or scratches may be produced on the decorative outer surface of the plywood board due to the impacts caused with the stables or studs driven into the board. Such cracks or scratches will impair not only the external appearance and the decorative effect of the plywood board but the mechanical strength with which the board is to be secured to the structural member of the vehicle body. In order, furthermore, that the fixture be properly located on the plywood board, it necessary to use an extra jig for holding the fixture in correct position with respect to the plywood board while the fixture is being fastened to the board. It may also be added that the depths to which the stables or studs are driven into the plywood board may vary from one stable or stud to another. Such irregularity in the driving depths of the staples or studs directly results in irregularity in the mechanical strength with which the fixture is coupled to the board and accordingly in the mechanical strength with which the plywood board is fastened to the structural member of the vehicle body.
Problems are also encountered where the fixture is secured to the plywood board with use of an adhesive. These problems include the significant reduction in the efficiency of assembling due to the extra period of time required for the setting of the adhesive, the possibility of stains being formed by the adhesive which may flow off the contact surface between the board and fixture, and the undetachability of the fixture from the board after the fixture has once been bonded to the board. The use of a special jig is also necessitated for holding the fixture in correct position with respect to the plywood board while the fixture is being bonded to the board.
The decorative plywood board may be attached to the structural member of the vehicle body simply by means of bolts, screws or studs without use of the fixture between the board and the structural member. Problems also arise in this type of decorative arrangement because of the fact that cracks or scratches tend to be produced on the decorative surface of the plywood board during assembly of the board to the vehicle body structure or after the board has been attached to the vehicle body structure. The tendency of cracks being produced after the board has been attached to the vehicle body structure is pronounced especially where the plywood board uses a decorative coating of polyester.